crimson moonlight
by RikuSena
Summary: sequel from bloodlust love! Renji and Ichigo still together, but unfortunately, happiness still don't come to their way. with so many obstacles in their life, will Renji and Ichigo survive and fight for their love?
1. Chapter 1

Summary : The sequel from Bloodlust love. And based from Vampire Knight

Ichigo and Renji's relationship was still continued! But as their relationship progressed, there were more obstacles come to them, especially because Aizen still kept after Ichigo. Can they kept their love strong? With all the problem and secret around them, a sweet yet sad secret around all of them.

Warning : this story may contain Yaoi or boy x boy story, if you don't like it click back button but if you wanted to read it, please read it. ^^ and I am really sorry if there's many, many grammar mistakes in this story. I've never really good at writing English fanfic.

this story maybe also contain OOC character.

Disclaimer : As much I want it, I much say BLEACH is not mine v

Ichigo walked downstairs at his house, he walked to the kitchen and sat at the seat, sipped a cup of coffee when his sisters walked to him and gave two boxes wrapped in a paper to him.

Ichigo looked at them in confusion. "For what you give me gifts?" he asked.

"Ichi-nii, you dumb!" Karin said. "You even forgot your own birthday!"

Ichigo looked so confused, "This is my birthday?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes, look at the calendar" Karin said while she held her agenda, true today was 15th July, his birthday.

"Then…why you give my gift now? You can give it later, right?" Ichigo asked.

"We want to give it now. And after all when we talk to mom and dad, they said we better give it now" Yuzu said.

"Eh, why?"

"Because…you will be at the house this night, right? Well, we will have our birthday party tomorrow". His mother said.

"Why?"

"Because…you must be want to celebrate your 17th birthday with your boyfriend, right? After all this is a special occasion." His father also said when he came to the kitchen.

Ichigo blushed right away. "No…no like that!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"Oww…true…" his mother said. "Don't lie, honey"

"I…I'm not. I'm go to school!" Ichigo exclaimed when he grabbed his bag and walked to his car. He blushed again when he heard his father yelled "Ichigo…don't mind to come home tonight!"

He turned his engine car on and drove away to his school.

When he arrived at his school, Ichigo blanched and felt like he found his grave when he saw a red Ferrari and silver Jaguar there, that means that people he tried to avoid all day already came, now it was impossible to avoid them. They will get him wherever he was.

Ichigo sighed and opened his car's door and walked out, prepared for the worst, and that happened almost immediately when he tackled almost instantly after he closed his car's door.

Ichigo yelped and saw who the one that tackled him was and he saw a small girl wore a black skirt, white T-shirt, and black jacket. She also wore black boots and a bag slung loosely at her shoulder.

"Rukia…let me go, please" Ichigo sighed while he tried to get away from Rukia.

"You don't need to be so rude" Rukia pouted. "I just want to say happy birthday to you".

Ichigo looked up and saw all of Rukia's siblings stood behind him, Rukia dragged him towards them, and Ichigo didn't have any choice than followed her.

When they were close enough…

"Ichigo, happy birthday!" Rukia's sister, Hinamori hugged him.

"Em…thanks" Ichigo said, he looked helplessly to Renji, the second son and his boyfriends, who just smirked and shrugged at Ichigo. Ichigo felt entranced at Renji, today he wore black T-shirt and blue jeans, at his head rested a black bandanna and at his hand his bag clutched tightly.

"Hey, Ichigo you free tonight, right?" Hisagi, the first son asked him after Hinamori released him.

"Looks like it" Ichigo said while he was shrugged. He remembered his conversation with his parents.

"Good, then…we celebrate your birthday!" Rukia said excitedly.

"Eh, how?" Ichigo said.

"Dad already booking a restaurant we always come when we have special occasions, we can have dinner there and…" Hitsugaya, the youngest child said.

"And there I can have you all night" Renji said when he rested his arms around Ichigo's shoulder.

"Em…do you need to threw your wealth at my face, Waste your money just for me…" Ichigo said.

"What do you mean, Ichigo? You are a special person for us, so it's alright for us to throw all our money for you" Hisagi said.

"Thank you but you don't need to show how poor I am than you all" Ichigo said.

"Bullshit if you say you're poor Ichigo" Renji said. He very well aware how big Ichigo's house and how much wealth his boyfriend was

Before they can say anything else, the bell rang. "Okay, Ichigo, come to our house after school, okay?" HIsagi said before he and his siblings walked away, leaved him and Renji alone.

"Well…" Renji smirked. "I better give my first gift before you go…" then he turned Ichigo and kissed Ichigo's lips passionately before he pulled away and whispered "If you want more, I will give your real gift later, wait until the birthday party" and walked away, leaved Ichigo that still frozen at his track. He snapped up several moments later and walked away to his building with a red face like he was burn down.

After school, Ichigo was not have any choice than let himself be dragged by Rukia and Hisagi, and tossed away to Renji's car.

"Why I can't drive my own car?" Ichigo exclaimed.

"Because sweety" Renji said while he entered his car. "If you drive with your own car you will be run away as soon as you get the opportunity to do so"

Ichigo flinched, that was exactly what he would do when he get in to his car, he hated this families somehow, they knew him too much.

"Don't worry, Ichigo, we will take car of your car" Hisagi said while he twirled a key in his finger.

"HISAGI, THAT'S MY CAR KEY! HOW DO YOU GET IT?" Ichigo yelled to Hisagi that already walked away to his car.

"Let's say I have a talent to become a thief" Hisagi answered amusedly before he climbed into Ichigo's car.

Ichigo gaped at him before he sighed and leaned into his seat. "I hate you all" he muttered.

"Ichigo, don't be so gloomy. This is your birthday, you are supposedly to be happy today" Renji said while he drove away to his house.

"I will be happy when I feel happy. And kidnapped me not make me happy at all, you know" Ichigo said.

"Weird…I don't remember to kidnap you. After all…we already ask your family to get you to birthday party today and they didn't mind" Renji said.

"SO YOU WERE THE REASON THEY WERE SO STRANGE THAT MORNING!" Ichigo yelled. "Even say to me to not come home…"

"Really?" Renji exclaimed happily. "Then don't bother to come home tonight. You stay at us"

Ichigo sighed. "Whatever…I already give up, better adapted myself with all your idiocy…" he muttered and closed his eyes.

"You must" Renji smirked before he leaned down and kissed Ichigo's cheek.

After drove for several minutes, they arrived at Renji's house, Ichigo sighed when Renji opened his car's door and walked outside. "Thank you" he muttered.

"Anytime." Renji smirked. Then he saw his car and Hisagi's silver Jaguar arrived shortly and all Renji's siblings climbed out from the car.

"Okay, Ichigo, let's come in" Rukia said while she held Ichigo's hand and dragged him inside. Inside, he saw Renji's parents, Byakuya and Hisana already waited for them.

"Ah, Ichigo, happy birthday, today you become 17, right?" Hisana said sweetly to Ichigo.

"Ah, thank you so much, Hisana-san" Ichigo answered politely.

"We will celebrate your birthday later. We will go to the restaurant I am already booking in…" Byakuya looked at his watch. "Two hours. You better prepare yourself"

"O…okay" Ichigo said, but before he could react, Renji already dragged him to his bedroom.

"Okay, what do you want?" Ichigo said as soon as they were at Renji's room and Renji locked the door.

"Well…I know I don't have right to ask this…but…" Renji turned his gazes from Ichigo. "I don't have any drink lately…so I'm a bit thirsty…" he said.

Ichigo looked at him before understanding shone in his eyes and face. "Oh, I'm understand…well you don't have to ask…" Ichigo tugged down his T-shirt's neck, "You can drink it. But don't drink too much".

Relief filled Renji's face before he walked to Ichigo and stood in front of him. He bent down until his face buried in Ichigo's neck, then he nuzzled it a bit before bit Ichigo's neck and drank his blood slowly.

Ichigo flinched a bit. Yes, he knew about Kuchiki families' secret not long time ago, that they were vampires. He knew it after Renji accidentally bit him and drank his blood, and after that Byakuya explained why they became vampires and when they would became vampires. So far, he knew only Hinamori and Hitsugaya were human in this mansion, beside them, all of them were vampires.

Renji kept drank his blood, made Ichigo moaned softly when he felt the sensation of his blood being drained for him. He closed his eyes when his breath became ragged and they fell in the bed. Then, Renji pulled away from him and wiped his mouth and then licked the wound in Ichigo's neck shut.

"Ichigo, you alright?" Renji asked in concern.

"Yeah, I'm alright, don't worry" Ichigo said while he smiled and rubbed his neck, at the spot where Renji bit him. "I am strong, after all. You are the one I worried about"

"I'm alright. Drink your blood makes me can survive longer than if I drink usual human's blood. Maybe that because…you're special to me" Renji said and blushed.

Ichigo smiled and kissed Renji "Is my blood that seducing to you?" he whispered.

"Oh yes, once I taste it, I become addicted to your blood" Renji said.

Suddenly they heard a knock "Renji, Ichigo, come on, we will go soon" they heard Rukia's voice.

"Okay, we will come soon" Renji said. "Okay…then" he dragged Ichigo to his wardrobe. "You better change your clothes" Renji said while he rummaged through his clothes.

"Eh, why?" Ichigo asked.

"There are small stains of blood in your T-shirt, it's dangerous to wear that in front of them. You will release their vampire side and make yourself a helpless victim" Renji said. Then he gave Ichigo a white T-shirt and light brown jacket.

"Oh, okay" Ichigo said while he received the clothes and changed his clothes. After he wore it, he turned and smiled seductively to Renji. "So am I hot or what?" Ichigo said in a teased tone.

Renji smirked when he walked to Ichigo and put a black and white baseball hat at Ichigo's head. "Very" he said. Renji also changed his clothes to a black brown T-shirt and red jacket. "Now come on, let's go".

When they arrived they saw all of Renji's families already waited at the door. After they arrived, all of them walked out of the house and drove away to the restaurant.

At the restaurant, they talked so happily and teased each other, Ichigo felt like he was really in his families, his own families. He remembered that he always did what he would do now with his families. He felt like this was his other families, and in a way, they were.

After the foods were arrived…

"Okay, time for your gift!" Rukia exclaimed. She gave Ichigo a cute big white teddy bear at Ichigo's lap. Ichigo sweatdropped when he saw that.

"Em…Rukia…a teddy…bear?" Ichigo said.

"Yeah, just think that teddy bear is Renji, so when he not with you, cuddle with him as you cuddle up with Renji" Rukia said while she prepared to run away.

"Rukia, you jerk! You think of me as the same level as a teddy bear?" Renji exclaimed when he ran to chase Rukia around the table.

"But then that means you are cute!" Rukia replied.

"I don't care! Come here you!"

Ichigo softly cradled the teddy bear, felt the softness and snuggled it deeper in his body.

"Well…here from me" Hinamori said while she held a very big box to Ichigo. Ichigo opened the gift and saw chocolates in various shapes in there.

"You ever said that you like chocolates, so I made it for you" Hinamori said. "Don't worry about the taste, I guarantee you the taste will be delicious".

Ichigo bit one and savored the taste, true, it was delicious. "True, it is very delicious. Thank you, Hinamori."

"And this is my gift" Hitsugaya said while he gave a wrapped box to him.

Ichigo opened it and shouted in awe when he saw original version of Shakespeare's creation books there.

"Thank you, Toushirou, I always want this forever!" Ichigo said.

"Well glad you like it, I know you love Shakespeare, so I think you will like this" Hitsugaya said.

"And this is from me" Hisagi said while he gave a box to Ichigo.

Ichigo opened the gift and saw there were sneakers shoes and jackets he always wanted.

"Ho…how do you know I want this?" Ichigo asked in awe.

"Well…Renji tell me and I look it, I think you want it so I buy it for you. After all, Renji said you always look at these when you go a date in a mall with him" Hisagi asked.

"Thank you so much, Hisagi" Ichigo said happily.

"And this is from us, Ichigo" Hisana said while she gave Ichigo a gift.

Ichigo opened it and find a handmade shawl and sweater and a clearly expensive silk shawl.

"Tha…thank you, it is so expensive, right? I…I am not so worth it…" Ichigo said.'

"It's alright, I will give all my money for your happiness. After all, I already think you as my own son" Byakuya said.

"Tha…thank you Byakuya-san" Ichigo said.

"And don't worry, I just need a week to make it" Hisana said happily.

"Renji, knock it off, you two! Give your gift to Ichigo, and we can eat!" Hisagi said to Renji that still chased Rukia around the table.

Renji panted and stopped beside Ichigo. "Well…here is my gift" Renji said while he gave a small box to Ichigo, while he gave it his face blushed.

Ichigo opened the box in confusion and saw a blue box. He opened it and saw the most beautiful pendant in there. The pendant is a dog held a strawberry. The strawberry made from red onyx and green jade, while the dog made from dark red ruby. The pendant attached to a silver chain. That pendant was so beautiful.

"Thi…this is…" Ichigo said, looked at Renji.

"I found it at the mall" Renji said while he held the pendant. "The shopkeeper said the onyx stone will protect the one who wear it so I buy it" he tied it at Ichigo's neck. "From now on, the pendant will be protect you from any harm, beside me."

"Awwww…so sweet, Renji" Hisagi said.

"Shut up, Shuuhei" Renji exclaimed. "It is embarrassing enough to hear the shopkeeper teased me when I said it is for my boyfriend"

"Enough Renji, let's eat" Byakuya said. "Sit at your seat"

Renji sighed while he sat at his seat and picked his chopsticks. They ate the foods while talked so happily and enjoyed the closeness between us.

After dinner, they drove away back to the house. After they arrived, they walked back to the mansion. Then at that time they saw it…

They saw a figure stood outside the door. They tensed almost immediately, at first, they thought that it was Aizen. Renji tightened his hand at Ichigo. But Ichigo honestly didn't think that was Aizen, because he thought he was not a type of a vampire that would just stand patiently outside the door when he knew that there was none in the house. But after they came close enough, they smelt another smell and they relaxed almost immediately too.

Hisagi smiled and came to the figure. "Kensei!" he exclaimed to the figure.

The figure, that now Ichigo looked close enough, was a grey hair man. He looked so strong, he wore a black sleeveless shirt and brown pants. He also wore a white jacket that he slung at his shoulder, turned his head and smiled. Ichigo realized that it was his biology teacher, Mr. Kensei. "Ah, Shuuhei, you back"

"Wh…why Kensei-sensei is here?" Ichigo whispered to Renji.

"He is Grimmjow's brother" Renji said.

"So he is a werewolf too?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes" Renji said.

Then Ichigo looked at Kensei and Hisagi's closeness. "What their relationships are? They look so close…" Ichigo said.

"You think so too, right?" Renji said "I already told them so many times to fuck each other and accused of them became lovers, but they still denied it. Even thought it was so clear like this…"

"Oh" Ichigo said.

"Kensei, what are you doing here?" Byakuya said while they arrived at the door.

"Grimmjow already told you I would come right?" Kensei said. "Where are you? Not like you to go out at night"

"Ah, sorry, Kensei" Hisana said. "We go out to celebrate Ichigo's birthday" 

"Ichigo? Ah, Renji's boyfriend, right?" Ichigo and Renji blushed almost instantly when they heard that. "Whatever, I have something I must talked to you and your families…about him"

They became tensed again. "Okay, let's come in" Byakuya opened the door and led all of them to the living room.

"Ichigo" Renji whispered. "I must come to this meeting. Wait at my room and don't step your foot out once you're in until I come back, okay?"

Ichigo just nodded dumbly and looked at Renji when he followed his siblings to the living room, then he sighed and walked to Renji's bedroom and laid at his bed, until he felt asleep because he was so tired…

"Okay, what do you want to talk to us?" Byakuya asked before all of them sat securely inside the living room.

"Of course it is about Aizen, I think Grimmjow already told you about it" Kensei said.

"Speaking about Grimmjow…" Hitsugaya said. "Where is he?"

"He will come soon, after his date with Ulquiorra" Kensei said. "Somehow I envious them"

"So why you not come to a date with Shu…" before he could complete his sentences. Hisagi already punched him square at his stomach.

"What?" Kensei said.

"No, nothing, it's alright" Hisagi said while he waved his hand in front of his face.

"Well…now I here to say…" Before he can say anything, the door opened and Grimmjow, with a black hair teen with green eyes, walked into the room. "Hey, sorry I'm late" Grimmjow said.

"Yeah, yeah, busy have a date with your boyfriend?" Renji teased.

"Okay, aren't you have the same thing? I just go bring Ulquiorra to a date after I find that your houses were empty" Grimmjow said while he held Ulquiorra tighter.

"Okay, okay, stop it! We just celebrate his birthday" Renji said.

"Since when you become so sweet?" Ulquiorra said in a flat tone.

"Well…since he knew Ichigo for sure" Rukia said.

"Shut up all of you!" Byakuya said. "Now what are you want to say?"

At that time a sound of the window crashed echoed around the house.


	2. Chapter 2

"Shut up all of you!" Byakuya said. "Now what are you want to say?"

At that time a sound of the window crashed echoed around the house.

Everybody became alert almost instantly when they heard that.

"Wha…what is that?" Hinamori said.

"That was broken windows sound…" Hitsugaya said softly, like he didn't believe it.

"From the upstairs" Hisagi said.

"We better check it out" Byakuya said.

All of them walked upstairs, after they arrived at the end of the hall, they saw a broken window, glass shards splattered around the floor.

"Wha…how this can be happened? Toushirou, you don't say anything!" Renji exclaimed.

"That's because I can't feel anything." Hitsugaya defended himself. "Today, there are so much people at the house, the reiatsu became mixed with each other"

"This window didn't break with hand" Kensei said while he inspected the window. "The window was broken with psychokinetic or something likes that"

"Why must use it?" Hisagi said in confused tone.

"Maybe to lure us here…" Ulquiorra said

"For what he lures us here?" Rukia said.

Suddenly they remembered something.

"ICHIGO!" All of them exclaimed.

Renji ran as fast as he could to his room, all the way his heart beat loudly in his chest. Renji prayed all the way in his room, God, no, he already lose Ichigo once, he didn't want, couldn't lose him once more.

"Ichigo!" Renji said while he slammed his bedroom door open.

Renji released a relief breath while he saw Ichigo that laid fast asleep in his bed. He approached Ichigo, his face comforted when he saw Ichigo's peaceful face. He knelt down beside Ichigo and brushed Ichigo's bang away from his face. "Thank god you're alright Ichigo" he whispered.

Then he turned his head and froze instantly to what he was saw in his bed table.

A letter he swore not there when he went out the last time laid innocently at there.

"DAD?" Renji exclaimed when he ran downstairs to the living room where his families, Kensei, Grimmjow, and Ulquiorra sat.

"How's Ichigo, Renji?" Rukia said.

"It's alright, he asleep in my room. I already checked my window and put a protection kidou in my room before I left him" Renji said. "But it's true, there's someone enter my room" he showed the letter. "I found it in my room."

Byakuya grabbed the letter and tore open the letter. "It's from Aizen"

All of them alerted almost immediately, all of them walked closer to see the letter in Byakuya's hand.

_Dear Kuchiki families…_

_It's long time no see, right? As usual you choose the house that I think don't have any taste at all. Well…honestly I don't want to come here either._

_I just be a guest here to inform you that well…you better talk to those werewolves right now. they already ready to have a war to me, even thought I don't do anything. I just rid away the werewolves I think don't have any ability to live in this cruel world. I'm kind, right? Why they hate me for it?_

_And oh, I'm very grateful you always let your guard down to not put any kidou at your house, or any room in this house, it give me an opportunity to visit my sweet boy, that I swore will be mine later._

_You already know, he was so cute when he was asleep, make me want to have him as mine more, the smell of his blood really make me want to suck it dry and make him bleeding. The crimson liquid decorated his body, it will be so beautiful._

_Well…I honestly want to take him there and then, but at that time, I think it's so rude to take him without my permission anymore, so I decided to wait to get your permission to have him. I can wait but I can't wait forever, you know. So you better give me permission to take him. He is so adorable, so don't afraid if he is missing sometimes, that means I take him somewhere, I promise I will ask you first before I take him but I don't promise I will return him back to you. _

_Okay, I think it's enough. And for the werewolves, I will say to you, that the youngsters in your clan are so weak, I don't need them as my alliances, so I get rid of them. Well…it's a warning to all of you. Train your clans better if you don't want me to destroy it later_

_Sincerely yours_

_-Aizen-_

"WHAT THE FUCK THE MEANING OF THIS BLOODY LETTER?" Renji exclaimed almost instantly he finished reading the letter.

"So the matter you want to say to me is about this?" Byakuya said to Kensei.

"Yes, one week ago, Aizen came. Because our clan didn't like him, we fought him and he killed them in cold blood" Kensei said.

"And that's why elders were so mad to him, because he killed almost all the teenagers in the village" Grimmjow said. "And he didn't feel any guilt either to kill all of them"

"Well yeah…I understand I will investigate it." Byakuya said. 

"Okay, we go then" Kensei said while he rose from his seat. "Come on, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra"

"Ah, Kensei" Hisagi said. "Be…be careful, okay?" he continued, his voice was full of concern.

Kensei smiled and ruffled Hisagi's hair. "Thank you Shuuhei, don't worry, I will. You too, be careful, I don't want you to get hurt." he said before he leaved the room.

"Okay, I will call you later" Grimmjow said while he leaved the room with Ulquiorra.

"Okay, good bye" Renji said to Grimmjow and Ulquiorra.

After all of them vanished…

"Okay, I'm back to my room" Renji said before he walked upstairs to his bedroom.

When he arrived at his bedroom, Renji smiled softly while he saw Ichigo that still asleep at his bed. He sat beside Ichigo and caressed Ichigo's hair. Ichigo hummed softly and grabbed Renji's arm tightly. Renji smiled more.

"I'm really, really glad you are here now, beside me, after all you must go through" Renji muttered while he kept caress Ichigo's hair. "In just one year, you had your blood drank by me, kidnapped, even almost killed. But here you are, laid so cute like this beside me".

Ichigo sighed and snuggled more to Renji, Renji laid beside him and caressed Ichigo's face while he pulled him closer. "You know Ichigo…I'm so selfish to you. I know when you come close enough to me, you will get hurt, like this. But…" he brought Ichigo's hand to his lip and kissed it gently. "But I really want to have you. I want you to be always close to me, at my eyesight" Renji buried Ichigo's body to his body and kissed his forehead. "And that selfish desire bigger than my desire to protect you"

Renji closed his eyes in pain while he snuggled more to Ichigo, felt cold suddenly. "I'm sorry, I make you hurt like this, but I'm promise…I will protect you, I will never let anyone hurt you. I will always keep you safe" Renji said while he kissed Ichigo's forehead once more.

"Hmm…mm… Renji?" Ichigo muttered while he blinked his eyes sleepily.

"Hey, sweety, you still asleep?" Renji said while he caressed Ichigo's face and kissed his cheek.

"Hmmm…a bit, sorry I'm so tired…" Ichigo muttered while he held Renji closer.

"Then sleep, I will be here beside you when you wake up" Renji said.

Ichigo just nodded while he closed his eyes and feel back asleep.

Renji kissed his lips and whispered "Sleep well, my angel" and followed Ichigo to a dream land.

At the morning, Ichigo opened his eyes and blinked his eyes sleepily before he realized his surroundings.

He laid at Renji's bed with his body snuggled deeply in Renji's body. Ichigo blushed when he realized that Renji wrapped his arms around his waist and nuzzled his neck.

Ichigo wriggled away and sat at the bed, but when he wanted to go away, he felt his hand being pulled by someone back to the bed, and the next thing he knew, he was pinned by Renji on top of him, trapped him until he couldn't move. Ichigo blinked, wondered how that could be happen so fast. Ichigo looked at him, and realized that Renji was still fast asleep.

Ichigo sighed and looked at Renji's face, Renji's red hair fallen around his closed eyes. His face looked so peaceful. Ichigo caressed Renji's hair and brushed it aside. Then he moved his hand to Renji's face and cheek, kept caressed it and felt the softness of Renji's skin. Then, suddenly he heard Renji's chuckle, he looked at Renji's face but saw that his eyes still closed.

Ichigo chuckled too and shoved Renji away from him. "You already wake up, right? Don't fool me" he said. Renji whined and opened his eyes.

"Ichigo, you're so mean? What sin we do with being intimate at the morning?" Renji said.

"No, no sin at all" Ichigo said while he shook his head. "But I don't want, and that is the sin, forced people do something he don't want to do"

Renji grumbled. "Whatever"

"Okay, I borrow your bathroom, I will take a shower first" Ichigo said while he walked to the bathroom.

"Why we don't have shower together?" Renji said.

"Very funny, Renji. But I don't want to get aroused so early in the morning" Ichigo said while he opened the bathroom door and disappeared in it.

After several minutes, Ichigo walked out from the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his slim waist, Renji licked his lip sensually and his eyes showed his lust, made Ichigo really became nervous.

"You…you better go take a shower too…we must go to the school soon" Ichigo said nervously.

"How if I don't want to?" Renji said.

"Go now! I want to change!" Ichigo said while he rummaged through Renji's wardrobe. "And I borrow your clothes again!"

Renji smirked and walked to the bathroom, he grabbed his change clothes and disappeared at the bathroom.

Ichigo sighed after he finished changed his clothes. He wore a black T-shirt, brown jasper, pale orange jacket, and brown pants. He laid back at the bed and looked at the ceiling. He turned his head while he heard the bathroom door opened. He saw Renji walked out from the bathroom and Ichigo felt his breath hitched in his throat, when he saw Renji wore a red shirt, black blue jacket, and black green pants.

"What?" Renji said in seductive tone while he walked to the bed and crawled to Ichigo. "Do you think that you're so lucky to get boyfriend so hot like me?"

"Do…don't be so cocky" Ichigo blushed and turned his face away from Renji. "Why…why I must think myself lucky? And who the fuck tells you you're hot?"

"Oh, don't deny it, baby" Renji cooed while he hugged Ichigo. "I know I am hot. And you always see my body when you think I'm not see you" he whispered in Ichigo's ear, his breath in Ichigo's earlobe made him shivered a bit.

"Sto…stop it!" Ichigo said while he tried to get away from Renji.

"Why I must stop?" Renji said while he kept nipped and licked Ichigo's earlobe.

"You molested me!" Ichigo yelled while he felt the sensation from Renji's attack.

"I am like to molest you" Renji said while his hand traveled down Ichigo's shirt.

"I'M SERIOUS, STOP NOW!" Ichigo yelled while his breath became ragged and left him breathless.

Suddenly they heard knocks from Renji's bedroom door.

"Oi, you two love-birds, breakfast!" Hisagi said from the door.

"Okay" Renji said while he get up from his bed, left Ichigo sighed a relief gaze.

"Oh, don't think it already over Ichigo. I will molest you later" Renji whispered in Ichigo's ear while he grabbed his bag and walked with Ichigo downstairs.


	3. Chapter 3

Ichigo just arrived at his class building, when he heard that all his friends sat together around Keigo's desk, at first he just shrugged it off and walked at his table, but at that time Keigo spotted him.

"Ah, Ichigo, are you already read the morning newspaper?" Keigo asked.

"No, why there are interesting news?" Ichigo asked, he never bothered himself to read newspaper. He didn't like it. Didn't like he would not read it.

"The unknown murder are increasing! This week there are already nine people found killed. They killed brutally, blood shed everywhere, they said" Keigo said.

"It is so scary. And the victims don't have any similarities too, is the killer just pick the victim out of random?" Inoue said terrified.

"Well…it most likely" Tatsuki said calmly.

"Why are you so calm, Tatsuki. We can be this crazy murder's victim anytime?" Keigo exclaimed.

"Well…aren't we still here? Be grateful and don't make any bad hope" Tatsuki said.

"Yeah…" Keigo said.

Before they could say anything, the door opened and the teacher walked in. all of the students scrambled to their chair.

During the lesson, Ichigo was once more, lost in his thought, murder? In this city? So what? New York is a big city, so it is not wrong to have one or two murder happen in one week, right? But nine? Is it normal to have murder cases that many in just one week? Ichigo just shrugged it off and decided to throw this thought away for several moments.

During lunch, Ichigo walked to the cafeteria, Ichigo saw that all of Renji's families, including Renji himself, already gathered there, but their faces was so serious and tense, made Ichigo hesitant to approach them. So he decided, to go to another table. When he walked passed Renji's table, suddenly his hand was grabbed by someone and pulled back, made he yelped, so he fell to Renji's lap right away.

"Where do you think you want to go, sweety?" Renji whispered in Ichigo's ear, made Ichigo blushed and shivered a bit.

"E…em…you all seem so serious so I think it's not okay to disturb you, so I decided to eat somewhere else?" Ichigo said.

"With other men tried to hitting you? You think I will let that?" Renji said while his hand trailed down Ichigo's neck down to his chest.

"Well…no…but…" Ichigo tried to wriggle himself away from Renji, but unfortunately Renji didn't let him go.

"Okay, Renji, let Ichigo go. Don't molest him at the cafeteria. Don't you feel enough do that at home?" Hitsugaya said.

Renji sighed and let Ichigo go, Ichigo sighed a relief gaze, and sat himself beside Renji. Ichigo thanked to Hitsugaya and Hitsugaya just shrugged it off.

"So…why you all look so serious?" Ichigo asked.

Hisagi sighed and threw the newspaper he held to Ichigo. Ichigo caught it and saw the headlines.

**A KILLER WALKED AROUND AT THE TOWN**

**NINE PEOPLE WERE ALREADY DEAD. **

**POLICE SUSPECTED IT WAS A SERIAL KILLER.**

"So this is what Keigo and the others talked about. So what's wrong about it?" Ichigo asked after he read it.

"There is a naughty children wonder around the town…" Hisagi said.

At first Ichigo's face became confused, but then understanding came at his face. He read the newspaper and saw the others after that.

"So…so you mean…it…it was done by a vampire?" Ichigo asked.

"You never know how much our kind's crime decorated the newspaper, Ichigo" Hisagi said. "When you know enough, you will realize who the one do the crime was. Just a crazy human…or else"

Ichigo looked down and saw the victim's name, suddenly felt so empty. That people were the ones that had so many life around them. They have family, lover, job, future…and in just one second, all of that got taken away from them. "Bu…but why there is a vampire killed so much in just one week?" Ichigo said.

"That means maybe…he just a crazy vampire or…" Rukia twirled his glass. "He just being turned as a vampire, and went into bloodlust".

Ichigo felt cold suddenly, remembered what happened at him when Renji got the bloodlust in front of him. Well…now, he never went a live without felt grateful that he was still alive.

"I want you to be careful when you not around us" Renji said. "I don't want you be stupid, and become the next victim".

Ichigo sighed and nodded his head, Renji felt satisfied with his answer and kissed him. After that they ate their lunch and the conversation about vampires forgotten about several minutes.

After the lunch, they went into the next lesson, at the lesson, Ichigo couldn't concentrate at all. He kept thought about the news.

He never saw vampires went into that bloodlust that terrifying. To kill nine innocent people. But then again…he felt himself what happened when a vampire go into bloodlust. So he couldn't blame the vampire either…because he knew he couldn't control his instinct to drink blood.

Ichigo sighed. It was so much difficult to know there are other world other than his world, made him must saw problems caused by that world from both perspective, from his perspective and that world perspective. He couldn't just throw the insult and blame the supernatural world without knew their feeling and problems.

When the lesson end, Ichigo walked with Renji to their car. Then they met with Hitsugaya and the other. "You, go with Shuuhei. He will come home later. Said he have business…so he ask us to wait, but, how can I wait for him? So wait for him and go home with him. Don't run away or Shuuhei will kill you later…" Hitsugaya said while he entered his car with Rukia and Hinamori and drove home.

"WHAT? WAIT? TOUSHIROU!" Renji too late, Hitsugaya's car already leaved him at the parking area.

Ichigo chuckled and patted Renji's back. "Well…it's alright, right? Just wait for him" Ichigo said.

"You don't know how long it will take when Hisagi already said wait for me. it will take hours!" Renji said in frustrated tone.

"Well…if it make you feel better, I will wait with you" Ichigo said while he patted his back again.

Renji's face lightened almost immediately. "Really? Thanks! It is better if we wait at cafeteria. I'm hungry" Renji said while he held Ichigo's hand and dragged him to the cafeteria.

At the cafeteria, Ichigo was astonished when he saw that Renji ate almost half of the food at the cafeteria. He never used with big appetite of Renji.

"How you can eat so much? I feel sick see you eat so much" Ichigo said when he saw the plates around Renji.

"Well…I'm hungry, can you blame me?" Renji said while he ate a big bowl of ramen.

Ichigo just sighed while he sipped his ice tea.

After two hours, Renji finished his foods, but Hisagi still didn't show himself. Renji quickly became frustrated again.

"Where the hell that bastard Shuuhei? Is it already two hours and he still doesn't show himself" Renji snapped.

"We…well maybe he is busy, wait for another minute…" Ichigo said while he tried to calm Renji down.

"No, I can't! Let's pick him up!" Renji said while he rose from his seat and dragged Ichigo out from the cafeteria.

"Bu…but do you know where he is?" Ichigo exclaimed.

"He must be there…" Renji muttered, he walked into one building. And kept walking until he stopped in front of a door.

"Re…Renji this is our biology class…" Ichigo said.

"Yeah, he must be here" Renji opened the door a bit and peeked inside. "Bingo" he muttered.

Ichigo, that was curious at that time, also peeked inside and saw, indeed, there was Hisagi, talked with Kensei about something. But that was not the one that made Ichigo stunned.

The one that made him stunned were that Kensei and Hisagi was talked so casually. Didn't seem at all that they were student and teacher. They looked so close. Like…they already did it for a long time.

"So do you know about the news?" Ichigo heard Hisagi talked.

"About the murderer? Yeah, I hear about that. It is your kind's do, right?" Kensei said.

"Well…maybe, but there is not the only one make me worry." Hisagi looked down at the floor. "The problem is…I heard from dad…that between the victims…there are vampires among them"

Kensei and Renji froze almost immediately. Ichigo knew from Renji's expression that was serious problem. If vampires killed humans it usual…but vampires killed vampires there were sounded scary now.

"You sure?" Kensei exclaimed.

"Yeah" Hisagi said. "And all of the vampires are teenagers and children…it just" Hisagi looked outside the window and his gazes looked so distant. "I'm scared". He muttered softly. "I'm scared that I will…"

Suddenly, Kensei did something that Hisagi, Renji, or Ichigo, did not expected. He walked in front of Hisagi and hugged him tightly. Hisagi clearly looked so surprised, he made the books he held feel down at the floor. And Ichigo and Renji looked frozen in their track.

"Ke…Kensei…" Hisagi said.

"Don't say that. Don't ever say that" Kensei said while he tightened his grip. "I will protect you. I will not let anything happen to you, so you don't need to be scared".

Hisagi's face blushed when he heard Kensei said that. Ichigo still stunned while Renji smirked when he heard that. Hisagi smiled while he heard that. "You mean that? You promise it?" he whispered.

"Yeah, I promise it" Kensei said. "I will always meant what I said to you. And the promise to protect you, that is the one I meant for the most. You already knew that, since twelve years ago…"

Hisagi looked down. "Yeah…I know that. But you know, stop treated me like a child. For how long you planned to treat me like a child?"

"Since the start I don't planned to do that." Kensei said while he hugged Hisagi again and nuzzled his neck. "I never treated you like a child. I just want to protect you" he muttered, made Hisagi stunned and frozen in his place, either both Ichigo and Renji outside. "I think it is the best thing I can do for now"

"Okay, let's separate that lovebirds or we can't go home at all" Renji said while he opened the door and walked inside. "Shuuhei, come on, we must go home"

When both of them heard Renji's voice, Kensei and Hisagi quickly pulled away. Hisagi's face still blushed while he muttered something audible and grabbed his bag, picked the books he dropped to the floor, and walked outside with Renji. Renji turned and saw that Ichigo still frozen at the entrance of the door. Renji chuckled and dragged his boyfriend go, made Ichigo snapped from his shock and his face blushed immediately, made Renji chuckled and laughed more.


End file.
